


The one where Biggs' parents aren't home

by freddie (ready_freddie)



Series: Star Wars but Biggs Darklighter is alive [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parents Out of Town, Pouty Luke is Biggs' weakness, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Rich Biggs, Teen! Biggs, Teen! Luke, lots of introspection, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_freddie/pseuds/freddie
Summary: Luke Skywalker has had a crush on Biggs since he first decided love wasn't gross, but Biggs would never like him back, right?
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker
Series: Star Wars but Biggs Darklighter is alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The one where Biggs' parents aren't home

Life on Tatooine was boring. That was just a fact of life. There wasn’t much to do, even in the city, people were rare, and good people even more so, and overall, it just wasn’t fun. It wasn’t like Luke had a lot of friends, anyways. 

Of the friends he did have, though, one always stood out from the rest. 

Biggs Darklighter was the most amazing person Luke had ever seen. They met when they were young, brought together by their families. 

They were teenagers now, no longer little kids forced together by mothers and uncles desperate for a short break, but everything else stayed the same. Almost. Luke still looked at him with the same stupid adoration, and Biggs, well, Biggs hadn’t left his side yet. It had started slowly, creeping up behind Luke until it was finally too much, but after a certain point, the point where everyone was starting to sneak into the city and the guys would flirt with girls and the girls had different clothes for the city, Luke realized he wasn’t interested in the girls. It took him only a little while longer to realize he was interested in Biggs, specifically. 

It was small, at first, realizing how his eyes would shine when he fixed something. Wondering how soft his hair was. Wondering how soft his  _ lips  _ were. Unfortunately, just about everyone their age wanted Biggs, too. His family had money, which on a backwater planet such as Tatooine was enough to automatically make him desirable but...he was also kind, and had a smile that made everyone around them melt. Even if moments before they were just about ready to fight Luke.

It was just a crush, Luke told himself, over and over again. A crush that made his life unbearable, especially considering how close Biggs would get to him. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary; a friend looking over a friend’s shoulder (which wasn’t hard, since Biggs was taller than Luke), patting him on the back, patting him a little lower than that sometimes, whispering close to him when he wanted to keep a secret. Normal friends things. They still made Luke flush or shiver, or just make his heart pound more than it should. It was hell. Biggs could have anyone he wanted on the whole planet. There was no reason he would choose Luke, with his loose and patched clothes, and second hand droids, and broken down speeders. 

Luke had decidedly resigned on the whole matter. His heart could hammer all it wanted, and he could have stupid dreams till the end of his life, but Biggs would leave the planet someday, and marry some nice girl, so there was nothing to fantasize about.

“My mom went off to the city for the week. Wanna come over?” From Biggs was a perfectly normal question. Both of them desperately wanted a taste of freedom, of cheap whiskey and no responsibilities, and parents often left for days. He smiled at Luke, and he couldn’t say no. 

“I’d love to!”

The speeder ride was normal, normal in the way that Luke’s heart pounded as he held onto his hat, sitting so close to Biggs made him uncomfortably aware of everything he did, and Biggs didn’t seem to notice anything. He was talking about how excited he was to go to the academy in a few years, and about the new speeder his mom promised to buy him that week, and how the harvest was going so far. All Luke could do was make agreeable noises and nod, hoping that his flustered feelings weren’t translating into a blush.

“I’ll get us something to uh, to eat,” Biggs said as they walked down into the cool underground building, both fresh from showers and wearing some of Biggs’ comfier clothes. “I’ll bring it to my room. Make yourself at home,” He told Luke, going into the courtyard.

Luke stayed back for a moment, watching how the sunlight illuminated Biggs, making him look absolutely ethereal, before going back inside the house. There was something about how casually Biggs spoke about everything; about showers and food and buying new speeders. It always made Luke aware of the fact that maybe he wasn’t the standard. Maybe he was below average. He was lucky that Biggs would even put up with him, honestly. 

He was so lost in his train of thought that he didn’t even hear Biggs walk in, more focused on the wall across from himself and the awful thoughts that he couldn’t seem to shake. Luke only turned when he felt a shiver run down his spine, knowing someone was watching him. 

Biggs stood there, holding a little tray with two cups and a bowl of some dried fruit, silently, with a look on his face that Luke had never really seen before. 

“Is everything okay?” Luke said, his frown deepening still. Maybe Biggs had caught something? Or maybe he had done something wrong and upset his friend?

As he said that, Biggs seemed to break out of his own trance, letting out a little laugh and shaking his head as he walked over to his dresser and placed the tray down there. “It’s nothing, Luke, just…” He moved to sit down beside Luke, who, in turn, immediately looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes when they had such a strange look to them.

A beat passed, and Luke felt his eyes on him again. 

“Can I ask you something weird? You don’t have to say yes,” The older boy blurted out finally.

“I guess so?” Luke prepared himself for the worst, expecting that someone in town had started some awful rumor about him. 

“Could I kiss you?”

“Wha-”

“I was trying to work up the courage to ask all day, and then I came here and,  _ kriff, Luke _ , even pouting you’re just beautiful. I just need to know. You can say no, and we can pretend this never happened. It’s not like I’m amazing at it or anyth-”

Deciding that while Biggs rambling was adorable (mostly because Luke had never seen him so flustered before), he couldn’t believe the words he just said nor wait any longer for him to finish, Luke closed the distance between them, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek and softly kissing him. Biggs definitely stopped talking then. 

It wasn’t anything like what Luke thought kissing would be. Especially not when Biggs pulled him even closer by his waist. Kissing was always described as red-hot and burning, a passion that couldn’t be kept down, but if Luke were going to describe it, he would say that it’s like stepping into the shade after a long day of work. Like a cold shower in the refresher the day that harvest was finally done. It was going home and melting into someone’s arms. It was a million times better than Luke had thought, than Luke had  _ hoped.  _

He didn’t want to stop kissing Biggs. He didn’t want to step back into the suns of life, but stay in the shade of Biggs’ embrace. Unfortunately, he did eventually need to catch a breath, and had to pull back. 

They were both flushed and panting and Luke could feel the stupid smile on his face, one that matched Biggs’. “Stars, Luke, I didn’t think you could kiss like that,” He said, rough hands playing with the edge of Luke’s tunic, trying to pull him even closer yet. 

“Beginners luck?” Luke shifted, going to sit squarely in his lap, now slightly taller than him. As they both spoke, their eyes never left the others face, moving from eye contact back to their lips. “You’re not too shabby yourself,”

Biggs laughed. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Always!”

“I knew I wanted to kiss you for ages, since you started doing that stupid pout when we were younger, and I used to practice sometimes. Make sure it’s worth your while when you would finally say yes,”

They both burst into laughter, the mood gone. No, Luke thought, not gone. Changed. Different. “Oh, you were confident then, weren’t you? So sure I was going to say yes,”

“No one can resist the Darklighter charm, kid!”

Luke slid off him, onto the bed, and shoved him back. He always thought that if Biggs found out, they could never be friends again. Even if they did like each other, he was sure that love changed everything. That they could never laugh and joke around again. If that was what love was, then this was not it. 

Luke got up, going to grab the glasses from the table. “The milk’s gonna get warm,” He said, handing it to Biggs, who drank it happily beside Luke.

“I was thinking of growing a mustache out, y’know. Might make kissing harder, though,” Biggs said, and in that moment Luke decided that maybe this actually wasn’t what love was. It was too light and happy to be it. But he didn’t want love, then. He just wanted this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write more, if anyone would want more? I know this is basically a rarepair, but I'm always down to clown, and uh would also be super down to write some skysolo and wedge/luke if anyone was interested. But basically, any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
